The Voice (Season 32):
The thirty-second season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on February 22, 2027 on NBC. Adam Levine, Alicia Keys, and Blake Shelton all returned as well as Dan Reynolds. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Dan Reynolds, Alicia Keys, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Jon Bellion for Team Adam, Bruno Mars for Team Dan, Chris Martin for Team Alicia, and Danielle Bradbery for Team Blake. Miley Cyrus was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Eliminated in the Battle Rounds rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped October 18-20, 2026, began airing when the season premiered on February 22, 2027. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (February 22)' 'Episode 2 (February 23)' 'Episode 3 (March 1)' 'Episode 4 (March 2)' 'Episode 5 (March 8)' The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March 15, 16, 22, & 23. Season thirty-one's battle round advisors are Jon Bellion for Team Adam, Bruno Mars for Team Dan, Chris Martin for Team Alicia, and Danielle Bradbery for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 32. For the knockouts, Miley Cyrus was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on March 29, & 30, 2026. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (April 5, 6, & 7) The Live Playoffs will air on April 5, 6, & 7, 2027 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (April 12 & 13) The Top 12 performed on Monday, April 12, 2027, with results following on Tuesday, April 13, 2027. iTunes bonuses were given out to Kaitlyn Killian and Rhett Kuhn for their studio recordings of "Clarity" and "Either Way" reaching the #6 and #9 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Week 3: Top 11 (April 19 & 20) The Top 11 performed on Monday, April 19, 2027, with results following on Tuesday, April 20, 2027. Jordan Panganiban and Rusk Rouillard received iTunes bonuses for their studio recordings of "Summer Love" and "Smells Like Teen Spirit" reaching the #5 and #7 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Week 4: Top 10 (April 26 & 27) The Top 10 performed on Monday, April 26, 2027, with results following on Tuesday, April 27, 2027. Kaitlyn Killian, Juan Pedigo, and Sean Milford Brake all received iTunes bonuses for their studio recordings of "Tears Dry on Their Own", "My Love is Your Love", and "Hearts Don't Break Around Here" reaching the #4, #5, and #8 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Week 5: Top 9 (May 3 & 4) The Top 9 performed on Monday, May 3, 2027, with results following on Tuesday, May 4, 2027. iTunes bonuses were given to Kaitlyn Killian, Jordan Panganiban, and Rhett Kuhn for their studio recordings of "Melt My Heart to Stone", "The Way I Are", and "Blue Ain't Your Color" reaching the #2, #5, and #8 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received